monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guntlet
The is a new weapon class, characterized by its distinctive playstyle and unique engineering. It is a defensive gauntlet mounted with a gun on its side. In Monster Hunter - A New Age, this weapon class is unlocked after Tier Four quests are all completed. When this happens, a new trader visits the Village and offers you the opportunity to travel to other lands, trade with his people, and finally, he presents you with the basic Guntlet. Overview The Guntlet is composed of two parts, at its base, though each class has more or less assisting parts. The main parts are Gauntlet and Gun. The gauntlet consists of an arm covering, which almost always provides added Defense and if no arm armor is present, gives the player a defense value equivalent to the player's leg armor. If this is not provided, the base defense of the gauntlet will apply. The Gauntlet can be used to defend from attacks using the Block button while in Gauntlet mode. The other part is the Gun. The Gun falls between three classes: Heavy, Light, and Complex. Heavy consists of a large, slow, powerful cannon; light consists of an incredibly fast, light, and low-attacking machinegun; and finally, Complex can be any combination of the two -- or something new, like a Flamethrower or a Bowgun substitute. The Gun part must be unsheathed before use; doing so means loading the machine, priming it for fire, and opening the barrel so the bullets can travel correctly. This takes roughly a second and a half, making it moderately fast. The Guntlet features a charging bar, which is a HUD component that determines the weapon's added power. When the bar is filled completely, the Charge Attack button can be used to prep for a Mighty Barrage; this allows the player to use the Hidden ability of the weapon. Heavy Barrages typically consist of machine-gun-like arc-firing, which can be aimed from a high 3rd-person viewpoint. After this attack is used, it cannot be used again for six minutes at least. When sheathed, a "Sharpness" is displayed. This correlates to the sharpness ability of the Guntlet, and can be reduced through attacking while sheathed, blocking, or going through extensive periods of jumping, climbing, or swimming. Weapon Tree | - Bone Tree - - Iron Tree - |- Firing Claw _____________|- Firing Claw + ----------------------------------- __Firing Glove _____________ ___________|- Durambogun -- Firing Tooth --------------------------------____|- Gunbrace --- Iron Maiden -| |- Diabolic - Durambazooka - Agnaktorch ---------------------------------|- Vamblaster Mk.1 - Steel Fire -| ____|- Diamboro - Brachyorgen -- Dire Destroyer -----------------------------|- Vamblaster Mk.2 - Flakguntlet -| |- Sandblaster - Nargaguna Wilolu Guntlet -----------------____________|- Stridsvagn Mk.1 - Flakfaust ---| |- Ultimatum (J)- Ultimatum(N) - Alatreon Chieftain ------------|- Flakvamblaster -------------Schadenfreude -| |--------------------------------- Ivory Artillery -------------|---------------------Flak I Sturmschäden Mk. 2 Most of the Iron tree consists of either hugely slow and powerful artillery-like cannons or incredibly quick machineguns. Most of the Bone tree, on the other hand, consists of moderately slow and very powerful Heavy guns, though some -- like the Sandblaster, Dire Destroyer, and Nargaguna -- are Complex. Category:Weapon Creation